Always all for one
by musketeersaddict
Summary: When a letter comes for D'Artagnan, the musketeers lives are turned upside down. Can the fix what is broken and strengthen their bond as brothers?
1. Chapter 1

**Present time**

The dirt and grime clung to his shoes as he was reflecting upon the previous months events. The sorrow, pain and loss of which was filled with love security and hope. D'Artagnan could believe how it happened he went from a boy who had lost his father to a man who had gained three brothers in the space of a short month. He knew how lucky he was and he knew that his brothers would be there for him when he needed the, he would certainly be there for them. How could he ever have doubted them….?

 **One month previous**

The letter had arrived at dawn, he was the only one out in the yard at the garrison so luckily no one was there to witness his reaction. The letter held the family name, his own cousin had written, the cousin he thought dead. His knees buckled as he read on the front of the parchment. Laying in the dirt of the previous days training which features eked a layer on the floor he bit his top lip, drawing the courage to open the impossible letter. What it contained made his heart pound through his chest.

My dearest cousin,

It is with great regret that I write to you, I knew you thought me dead and while that fact was useful for me, the time has come that I reveal the truth of what happened. After watching you my dearest cousin I discovered the existence of your new found friends. I must say that your dearest Athos, Porthos and Aramis are very honourable men and while it pains me to see those forming relationships with them to be pulled apart I must request that you leave Paris and join me here at the spot we held so dearly as boys. While I cannot ensure your safety once you arrive with me I can assure the safety of your friends, however if you do not take my offer their pain and suffering, that I assure you will come, will rest upon your shoulders. I shall see you in a week my dearest cousin.

Terrence D'Artagnan


	2. Chapter 2

**One month previous**

It took less time than usual for Athos to sober up in the morning that D'Artagnan left. He had a feeling that something was wrong and his fears were confirmed when both Pothos and Aramis reached their usual table. The morning was crisp and the mood somber, however the that did not justify the the feeling of dread sat in their stomachs. It was Porthos that started the conversation that nobody wished to have.

"Where's the whelp."

"That's just what I would like to know" stated Athos.

However the question on everyone's lips was soon cut short as Treville called the up to his office, this early in the morning they knew something was not quite right.

They couldn't climb the stairs quick enough, pilling into the door they quickly noticed the look of worry on their captains face.

"We have a issue", Treville stated, "I found this letter on the table this morning, it seems our young gascon friend has took it upon himself to keep you all from trouble once again." Lifting his hand to stop the snappy comments of the worried men stood before him, he carried on with his speech know they would appreciate the facts. "It has come to light that the young gascons cousin we all believed dead has cheated death. D'Artagnan seems to have received a letter and has left to carry out the instructions within it. That said letter expresses that you three would be harmed if he didn't not comply so before you become angry with him for not telling you all, he did it to keep you safe. However, I have the to take in all the information and with the belief that he is in trouble I'm taking you off rota for three weeks while you go find our young gascon friend. I trust that if you need reinforcements or there is any other information I will need to know that information will be sent?"

"Yes sir, thank you sir you can rely on us." Athos stated.

"Good, now go find your brother." Treville concluded.

—

 **Meanwhile**

D'Artagnan had been traveling for three days with little rest in between, he knew that this was not good as his strength needed to be at its peak when he confronted Terrence, but he couldn't let his brothers be subject to the violence his cousin could unleash. He had a experience of that kind of pain and torture a year before he came to Paris, not that he would tell his friends that. The day was bringing to come to a end and he knew he had to camp down for the night but it took him thirty minutes to find a suitable place. Dropping down from his trusty steed his knees almost buckling at the weight they had not been used to carrying, he breath escaped him as a searing pain plummeted around his head, bringing his body into darkness and allowing it to fall to the damp ground in a sickening snap.


	3. Chapter 3

**One month previous**

He awoke with a screaming pain shooting from his head right down his spinal cord, he didn't know where it had come from. Lifting up a hand to his head he could feel the splinter of wood resting in his head. Knowing he had to keep the wood stable he left it alone just hoping that it hadn't reached his skull. Trying to remember what had happened he started to worry, he couldn't remember the last year. What happened to him? Where was his father, surely his own father would let this happen to him. Looking around he took in his surroundings. He was in a small damp cellar, about the size of a postage stamp. The walls covered in moss. To the left of him there was a door the size of a house, made out of heard metal staring at him like he was an ant alone in the world. His heart skipped a beat in terror, he was scared. The feeling felt weird, one he hadn't experienced in a while and he didn't know why. It was just when his thought process was on fear the door started banging and clanking. With what sounding like no small amount of effort the heavy door was shoved open, there standing in the middle of the doorway was a figure cloaked in black. A figure he wished he didn't have to see again. Terrence.

 **Meanwhile**

"Wait!"

"What now Porthos?" Aramis asked while leading his mare from the stables.

"We don't know where to go, the letter just said the place that only those two know off. Where do we start? Gascony?"

"I believe Gascony is a good a place as any Porthos, that is if he even made it there to start with."

Athos walked out the stables with his own trusted stead, "mount up brothers, we leave for Gascony now."

And with that they left, winding their way through the maze of Parisian streets. It took them half an hour to reach the outskirts of Paris, a record time they would have applauded themselves on if the situation were not so extreme. Not once did they take a look back at their home, where the life of a solider was not safe but at least it was simple, they looked forward. Forward in hope of finding the newest addition to their brotherhood. A young many they all came to love and trust. Their little brother.

They had been riding a little more than a hour when the sun hit its highest and the heat became its worst. The image of a horse, a black beauty of a horse galloping over the horizon. They all thought they were imagining that horse, not speaking up for fear of looking to weak to find their baby brother until the horse came too close to be a figure of their imagination. That horse galloping towards them. The black beauty of a horse. Was D'Artagnan's horse. The fear gripped all of their hearts. What happened to their baby brother?


	4. Chapter 4

**One month previous**

His cousin, the man in whom he detested, had not left his line of sight for three consecutive hours. It was a weird feeling however, he was unable to explain the love he felt for Terrence, the pain in which he had been causing him for what felt like the last few months constantly at the forfront of his mind. The pain in which wasn't present on his body. No marks showing, nothing about the way he felt portrayed the pain in which was being inflicted upon him. Had he already escaped from this pain? Had time passed? Did something happen in those memories that he could no longer remember? His cousin shifted, rising, walking to face him, the long pain educing leather strap hanging in his hand. Another round of torture no longer lurking in the shadows. Staightening his body he prepared himself to take the pain with strength and dignity.

"where is it little cousin?"

Where was what? what was being asked of him?

"where's what?" the confusion clear in his voice.

The crack of the whip as it sang of the pain about to hit him was the only response of the wrong answer he had given. Pain. It coursed through his body with vengeance, a unwelcome foe he hadn't missed.


End file.
